*Creativity* Strikes Back - Non Sensical as Ever
by Vegeta-shun
Summary: Insanity at its finest. Trunks has gone off the deep end, and what does he do? Read and find out. I have to stop substituting coffee for sleep. WHEEEEE! Haha, review it!
1. Step onto the Diving Board

"Creativity" Strikes Back – Nonsensical as ever  
  
**So … I haven't slept in two days. I've been busy writing lab reports. Now I have the opportunity to sleep, but what do I do? Write a DBZ story! Be grateful. Heh. Rather, I am grateful if you read it. This is kinda a sequel to "Who Survives my 'Creativity'?" but I don't think you'll be lost in this one if you haven't read the first one.  
  
Well, I haven't a clue what it's going to be about … yet. Let's see where my sleep deprived mind wanders before I stop it.  
  
  
  
We rejoin Trunks as he is flying through the air, presumably to look for some hot girls, cheap booze, and well … hot, cheap girls. He has just killed Gohan, Vegeta, an ugly troll, and a girl. He killed Gohan and Vegeta for the hell of it, the girl because she had mocked his "performance," and the troll … well, we don't really care. If YOU care, then read the first story. Let's continue.  
  
Trunks is flying through the air wondering where he could find some cheap liquor and easy women. He finally decides to go to Kame House. Chi-Chi might be there. She probably needs a real man's company because Goku died (and Goku's "real man" potential is arguable anyway, but I digress). And if the Chi-Chi thing doesn't work out then Master Roshi, Krillin, or Yamcha might be there to help him.  
  
Suddenly Trunks realizes something and stops flying.  
  
"Holy shit! I wonder if mom was in Capsule Corp. when I blew it up …" He shrugs and keeps flying.  
  
Suddenly, he stops again.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! My super cool sword was in Capsule Corp! I can't believe it's gone …" and tears trickle down his cheeks. He sniffs, wipes the tears away and gets over it as thoughts of the women he's going to screw later that night fills his mind.  
  
Suddenly, he stops AGAIN. But this time it's because he's at Kame House.  
  
He knocks. Yamcha opens the door, "Hey Trunks."  
  
Trunks walks right past him, screaming at the top of his lungs, "Yamcha! Master Roshi! Krillin?! Anyone home?!"  
  
Yamcha kicks Trunks in the back of the head, "Hey you moron, I'm right here!"  
  
Rubbing his head, "Ow! How'd you get out here so fast? And why'd you kick me?!"  
  
Yamcha rolls his eyes, "Hey Master Roshi, Krillin! Trunks is here to visit."  
  
They both walk out in swanky, white disco suits, gold chains, and platform shoes. Yamcha cringes at the sight.  
  
Trunks, "Oh man! Where'd you get the awesome threads?! Can I borrow them for tonight?"  
  
Krillin, playing it savvy, "Sure bro … but uh, why do you need them for tonight?"  
  
"For the chicks, man! I need to get some action, so I want to look good for the ladies. But there's a problem, I need the chicks first." Number 18 walks out to see what's up. Trunks continues without noticing her, "I figured you'd know where I could find some easy women … or at least a hooker."  
  
Sternly, Number 18, "Krillin, why is he asking you?"  
  
Krillin, to his wife, "No reason! The kid's flipped his lid," then leaning toward and hissing at Trunks, discreetly pointing to Number 18, "Ix-nay on the ooker-hay."  
  
Trunks doesn't know pig latin. He is confused. "What? You want me to sleep with Number 18?" He saunters over to her, "Hey baby … what's your sign?" And he points at her and winks with a cheesy grin on his face.  
  
Krillin smacks his forehead with the heel of his hand.  
  
Number 18 blinks. In a blur she tosses Trunks through the ceiling, dusting her hands as he falls back through the same hole.  
  
Trunks stands, "A simple 'Not interested' would suffice. Geez."  
  
Chi-Chi walks in, followed by Bulma.  
  
"Hey! Mom! I didn't kill you afterall!" Everyone stands there thinking Trunks is the dumbest thing on earth (but only because Goku is dead). Trunks looks at them dumbly. "Well I didn't."  
  
Bulma puts her hands on her hips, "And what do you want? A medal?"  
  
"No. Girls. And sex. And then maybe a cigarette. Yeah, that'd be nice. Then, more girls. Then some food. Mmmm, I like food. Hey mom? Can you make me a sexy sandwich – I mean, a salami sandwich?"  
  
Flatly, "No. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"  
  
"No. I blew it up."  
  
Everyone (all together now), "What?!"  
  
Bulma, "Trunks! Where will we live?!"  
  
"Don't know, don't care. I just want –"  
  
Cut off by everyone, "Sex! We know!"  
  
"Right, but see, that girl back at Capsule Corp. didn't satisfy my gigantic Saiyan sex drive. And then I killed her, which made it WORSE …  
  
some sort of fetish, I imagine – hey, they are Saiyans, after all … they "enjoy" killing  
  
"… So after I killed Vegeta and Gohan and blew up the house … Hey, why aren't you two trying to kill me?" referring to Chi-Chi and Bulma. "I killed GOHAN. And VEGETA."  
  
Chi-Chi sighs, "Well, Gohan was getting on my nerves with all that rambling about 'I have to study, I need good grades, *I saved the world!*' If you hadn't killed him, I would have."  
  
Bulma cuts right in, "I never even liked Vegeta. I just used him for the sex. Ugh, I still can't believe I let myself get pregnant. That really screwed up my life. But now …" She eyes Chi-Chi.  
  
Chi-Chi, "Now we are free of all the over protective men. Hey Bulma, let's get back to what we were doing before Trunks crashed through the floor of the bedroom upstairs."  
  
Bulma, "You're on!" And they start kissing each other passionately.  
  
Master Roshi's eyes explode and he has a heart attack.  
  
I think we all know why  
  
But no one cares.  
  
Krillin stares and drool runs down his chin as the women being to feel each other up. Number 18 drops an elbow on the top of his head. She can because she's about three feet taller than him. He's knocked out cold.  
  
Trunks is rather indifferent to all this. His thoughts are elsewhere.  
  
Yamcha has been leaning on the wall adjacent to the two women. One of them he has always loved. The same one whose "mate" is now dead. He decides to make his move. He pushes Bulma aside, and kisses her. "Her" … Chi-Chi! Yamcha kisses Chi-Chi! Chi-Chi is so surprised and disgusted that she plunges her fist through his chest.  
  
Yeah, he's dead now.  
  
This snaps Trunks out of his fantasy (which included himself, a beautiful blonde, a hot tub, the troll he'd killed in the last story, fried chicken, and an umbrella). He sees that Yamcha and Master Roshi are dead, and Krillin is unconscious.  
  
"DAMN IT! Now who's going to help me get a hook up tonight?! I'm so screwed! Well, no I'm not, but I wish I were! Ugh, I'm so angry I could kill someone!"  
  
With an anguished scream and some lightning, a yellow flash engulfs him. Wow. He's a supersaiyan. An extremely horny, pissed off supersaiyan.  
  
He points at the three women left standing, "It's your fault! They were the only one's who could help me and you've – you've –!" He quickly spins in a circle, his arm sweeping through the air, releasing an energy blast that radiates away from him. Kame House is destroyed and so are the people that were once inside it.  
  
Trunks stands amongst the rubble, swearing to himself.  
  
Suddenly, there is blue lightning in the sky. The clouds blacken. A hole opens above him, shining blue light to the ground in a circle in front of him.  
  
The Supreme Ki materializes. "Trunks! I've been looking all over for you! I need your help!"  
  
****Why does the Supreme Ki need Trunks' help? Next Chapter … hurry, look! 


	2. Trunks Goes Psycho - hard core

CHAPTER 2 

CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!! 

"Trunks! I've been looking all over for you! I need your help!" 

"You just that, you idiot." 

"I know but I repeat myself sometimes because people don't listen the first time." 

"What?" Trunks had been watching a butterfly. 

"Nevermind." Trunks begins to walk away. "Wait! I still need your help!" 

"Oh right. Well make it quick because if I don't get laid soon, my nuts are going to explode." 

Making a slightly disgusted face, "I am the Supreme Ki, you know." 

"I'm a 20 year old half-Saiyan who hasn't had sex in 2 hours, you know." 

"O…kay. Well anyway, I came here because there's a terrible force that seems to be terrorizing earth." 

"Again?! What the hell is wrong with this planet!? Sigh. So what is it this time?" 

"I'm not sure. But so far it had killed both Gohan and Vegeta, two of the strongest fighters in the Universe, and … Shit!" Just realizing the debris that surrounds them. "What happened here?!" 

"oh .. ummm .. Well, you see .. " Trunks stalls. Then he comes up with a brilliant plan … 

HE starts crying. Sobbing. Uncontrollably. 

"It was awful! (sob) I- I- I couldn't save them! (sniff, cough) I was too late. The- the creature was g-g-gone by the time I got here." He covers his eyes with his hands and peeks through the fingers to see if the Supreme Ki bought it. 

"It's okay Trunks. We'll find this demon and destroy it without mercy!" 

"AH! No!" Panic invades Trunks' voice, "No! I mean, uhh … I'll find it on my own! I need to exact revenge. It's personal or something like that. So … I'm gonna do that now. Later!" 

With urgency, the Ki's voice cut through the air, "Trunks, stop." 

`Oh shit, he didn't buy it' Reluctantly, Trunks turns around, just in time to catch the necklace the Ki threw at him. 

"You might need this to defeat the creature. The amulet will increase you strength during a battle." 

`Damn, I can't be seen with this! It's ugly! It's gonna repel all the chicks!' "Uh, thanks." He shoves it in a pocket and flies away. 

****************** 

So who can help me now? Who haven't I killed? Piccolo and Tien! I guess I'll try them. Then again, Tien will probably be with Chiaotzu. Trunks shudders. What the hell IS Chiaotzu? If I see him, I'll kill him. I just know it. Sigh, well Tien is more likely to help me than Piccolo. 

So Trunks finds Tien. Unbeknownst to Trunks, but knownst to us, he flies over 7 brothels, 2o bars, 65 dance clubs, and 1300 fraternity houses - all within 10 miles of each other - and any one of them swarming with girls. 

Ah well, too bad for our oblivious friend. Apparently even Saiyan men can only focus on one thing at a time. 

And now Trunks was focused on finding Tien. 

And he does. Somewhere in the mountains. And Trunks doesn't see Chiaotzu. 

I can't see Chiaotzu Maybe Tien ate him. Hahaha, that'd be funny. Please pass the Chiaotzu. Rice with Chiaotzu on the side! Hahaha … It amuses Trunks so much, he laughs out loud. 

"Trunks? Is that you?" Tien calls from the ground. 

Trunks stops laughing and lowers to the ground. "Yeah, hi. Let me get right to the point because right now I've got the Supreme Ki trying to kill me, and I'm so horny and desperate I think I'd have sex with Chiaotzu right now." 

Chiaotzu shows up out of no where, "Really, Trunks?" 

"AHHHH! Stay away from me, you creepy little elf!" 

"I'm not an elf .. and besides, you said …" 

Trunks, shrieking, "No! I didn't mean it! Get away! Augh!" 

(Chiatzu inhales to speak, but is cut off by Trunks; maniacal scream, in the following manner:) 

Chiaotzu, "…" 

Trunks, "DON'T RAPE ME!" And then the ugly amulet turns red, glowing through Trunks' pocket. Trunks prepares a blast and sends a Kahmehameha wave, vaporizing Chaiotzu. 

Tien, stunned, "I didn't know you knew the Kahmehameha technique." 

Trunks takes the amulet out of his pocket, staring at it in wonderment. "I don't. This amulet did it." An evil Vegeta-smirk spreads across his face. "Cool." And he glances at Tien. "I wonder what else I can do." He flies into the air. 

"What are you doing Trunks?" Tien, paralyzed with fear. 

"Final Flash!!!!" And Tien's dead. Woo ha. 

Trunks find Piccolo because he's about the only one left he hasn't killed. Piccolo's meditating, because he never does anything else. 

And he dresses funny. But that's neither here nor there. 

Trunks flies at Piccolo screaming, "I NEED SEX! Help me Piccolo! Help me get sex!" 

Terrified out of his Namekian mind, Piccolo runs away, but Trunks is faster and grabs Piccolo by the wrist. 

Piccolo starts crying, "I don't want to have sex with you, Trunks! I don't like you in that way. Pleee-eee-ease." 

"Ew, get real. I'd rather eat pink posies and bury myself in severed tuna heads." 

Piccolo wipes the tears away and clears his throat. Then it occurs to him that something Trunks just said was not quite right. "Wait, what? What the hell did you just say?!" 

"I said I don't want to sleep with you." 

Piccolo just stares at him with a `I know you just said something about pink posies and tuna heads, you deranged freak.' 

Trunks continues, "All I want is for you to tell me where I can find some girls with whom I can hook up." 

"With whom?" 

"It's called `proper English' Mr. Green lizard. Didn't they teach you that on Namek? And hey, did you know Oscar is a purple lip o'clock?" 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" 

"Huh? I didn't say anything." 

"Yes you did!" 

"Nooooo. Calm down. Just because orange bumblebees sing opera in the buttered toast? Of course, marmalade shoe flies gently lamp-" 

"That's it. You have to die. Special Beam Cannon!!" 

Trunks, terrified, "AHHHH! What are you doing?!" He takes out the red amulet. "Mmmm, strawberry." And he eats it. And the Special Beam Cannon blasts through Trunks. It kills him. He's dead. 

Piccolo returns to meditating. 

END! HERE! 

** I'm done. I've gone crazy, that's all there is to it. Just like Trunks did I guess. Anyone else care to join us? Ha, well I didn't see the story going here. Hmm, looks like I'll need another one where everyone is brought back to life. I'll do that, but only if people "liked" this story (and I use the word "like" very loosely). So lemme know. 

On a completely unrelated note, I also write serious stories - if you would like a change of pace. They make more sense, I promise! Thanks for reading. How about a nice review to brighten my day? ^_^ 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
